curiosity killed the cat
by monstermunch3435
Summary: Jadzia finds an interesting diary and learns a lot about one of her closest friends. Not femslash
1. To read or not to read

Disclaimer: I do not own DS9. However much I may want to sometimes

This is my first story but I don't want any preferential treatment. Please review, and any comments will be greatly appreciated. Oh and how would I get in contact with a beta? thank you, enjoy the story.

_My name is Kira Nerys and I am a freedom fighter. My life is not very glamorous - I don't have a home, at least not the type that most people seem to take for granted, or the knowledge that there will be food waiting for me when I return. There are no hot tubs or pedicures there for days off, but at least I'm fighting for a good cause. My mentor told me to write this diary so that if anything were to happen to me, or should this resistance fail, at least someone will know what I tried to do. What we tried to do. The attack on Terok Nor is about to begin so we have to prepare - not many people have the opportunity of infiltrating the station and we need to make the most of it. Many innocent Bajorans may die but their death will not be in vain. The Cardassians will die as well and that will make this worth it. At least that's what I keep telling myself_

_When I return I will try to explain my story and why I am a part of these horrific crimes against my people and the Cardassians, Until then wish me luck. _

Lt Commander Jadzia Dax looked at the padd she had been reading in awe - was this really what she thought it was?

Jadzia Dax was almost 100% sure that Major Kira Nerys, ex freedom fighter and liaison officer between the federation and Bajor, would quite literally kill her if she realised that Jadzia was reading her diary. However, Jadzia had always been curious and the idea of getting into the good major's head - if only for a little while - was too tempting an opportunity to pass up. Besides no-one need know that she had actually read it, and it did seem like quite a unique opportunity - a way to gain first hand knowledge about what it was like during the occupation. It was also a rather good read.

Her mind made up, Jadzia settled down to learn more about her illusive, and very private, best friend.


	2. A friend in need

_The bombs were planted successfully and the resistance achieved a dramatic victory against the Cardassians. That's why my resistance cell are celebrating. At least I think that's why. I have been apart of the resistance against the people who are enslaving my people since I was 13. Back then all I did was carry their equipment and deliver what little food I could find, but since then Shakaar - the leader of my cell and my unofficial mentor - has started giving me more responsibilities and the bombing of Terok Nor was my first mission against the Cardassians outside of the province. I should be celebrating with the rest of my team. My family. But the names of the dead Bajorans keep running through my head. Very few were killed considering, but they were still innocent. Still Bajorans under rule of the Cardassians during this occupation. _

_Janel, Drate, Santre. The poor Bajoran women never even had a chance. At least death was swift and painless. _

_They were mistresses to the Cardassians - not out of choice. Never out of choice. They were stolen from their families and forced to play slave inside a Cardassians home. They were not allowed contact with anyone outside of their rooms for fear that they would pass on Cardassian secrets that they may or may not have obtained during their prison sentence. In a way they were more unfortunate than we were. Yes they had food, somewhere warm and (relatively) safe to sleep at night, but they were still trapped and still forced to share a bed with the Cardassian scum._

_I hear Shakaar calling me from the other side of our underground compound. He must have realised I wasn't joining in on the festivities. I had better put on a brave face and join him. Boast about our recent victory. And all those innocent Bajorans that we inadvertently killed. This resistance may help save our people, but when we have finished, will there be anyone left to save?_

By the end of the next entry, Jadzia Dax was sat slouched with floods of tears cascading down her face. This was horrible! How could anyone survive such monstrosities and still walk with her head held high? Still breeze into Opps every morning with a smile on her face? For these questions she had no answers but she was determined to try to find out. At least, as soon as she spoke to someone about this diary. It was almost literally eating her alive!

After deciding not to talk to Benjamin about the diary - he was still both her and Kira's commanding officer after all and would most likely not see the significance of such a diary as a woman outside of the federation might. Julian, the Chief and everyone else on the senior staff were also out of the question. Quark would probably try to sell it off to people for entertainment and it had to be someone that was at least knew Kira like she did otherwise it wouldn't be the same so that ruled out ensign Cohain.

This left Keiko O'Brian. Kira had carried her child for her after all and they had lived together for a while because of it so she was bound to understand.

With this in mind, Jadzia set off to find her friend.

After finding Keiko - and convincing her that reading the diary really was a good idea and it would help them all in the long run - she proceeded to re-read the first two entries of the diary to her friend. When she was finished, she once again found herself in tears. When she turned to look at Keiko, she realised that she too was crying. After a brief hug and a short talk about how horrible they both felt for having been brought up in such comfort they continued reading.


	3. Best of friends make the worst enemies

Thankyou for reading this far! I hope you like it! Please update, i would love to hear your thoughts, and critisisms, anything!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

_There are currently 12 members of the Shakaar resistance including myself and my father. My mother died in a labour camp and I lost track of my two brothers years ago. _

_I only just realised earlier this morning that today is my 19 birthday. I have been neglecting my duties in reporting my life for a few years now and I thought that today would be a good day to resume. Unfortunately, there used to be 15 members of the Shakaar up until two weeks ago. A patrol group was captured and executed in the mines in front of everyone. In front of me. Three of my closest friends killed in cold blood in a matter of seconds. Three members of my family. _

_I find myself hating the Cardassians more and more each day, and not because of my previous hatred, but because of the new things that they do - the new atrocities they commit. _

_Slaughtering children through malnutrition and child labour. They kill children on suspicion that they have stolen a kava role. A kava role!! That poor child, no more than 5 or 6, hadn't even had a fair trial and no trace of the food could be found on her. _

_There is no justice in what they are doing here in our space - on our land. Killing our people._

_I went up to Terok Nor a few weeks ago. It was my first 'visit' and unfortunately, I was anything but a tourist. I was sent to try and procure a list of Bajoran collaborators. Unsurprisingly, however, it did not all go as planned and I had to kill someone - a Bajoran of all people! Collaborator or not, I should not have had to kill one of my own people. _

_The thing was, if he hadn't accidentally stumbled across me then I would have just grabbed the list and gone, but nothing seems to work the way you plan it in the resistance. I was suspected of killing the man by the Cardassians new security guard - the shape shifter! The one who _**was**_ doing a neck trick to entertain those spoon heads. Apparently, he has now become the leader of the stations - Gull Dukat - new best friend. _

_He did try to help me out though, and I managed to convince him that I was in the resistance and conducting minor terrorist activities rather than killing Bajoran chemists. For this reason, I haven't decided whether or not he is on our side. He says he was just trying to find justice, but I doubt anything would have been done if it wasn't me who had killed him and it had been some Cardassian getting restless. And he said he knew they would kill me if I was found to be guilty. Still, there was something about him that makes me think he isn't a bad guy, beneath that uncaring attitude….._

Jadzia was surprised at this - she knew that Kira and Odo had met before, but hadn't realised that Odo had been investigating a murder case involving her.

'So even back then she liked him then.' Keiko's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Jadzia had to pause for a minute to try and work out what she was talking about.

'Kira and Odo. Yeah, who would have thought that they would have met all that time ago! Did she ever mention any of this to you?' Jadzia's voice held a note of frustration at her friends behaviour as well as curiosity about what else she might learn. Keiko, on the other hand, was full of thoughts about marriage and half Bajoran - half changeling children running around the ship. Or flying, or whatever else the children fancied shape shifting into at that specific moment in time…

Kira chasing after them calling for Keiko to help her….

A small hand being waved in her face woke her up, and both women began to giggle. After shaking her head 'no' to Jadzia's previous question, Keiko asked,

'Shall we continue, Commander?' To which Jadzia responded with a small grin playing on her lips - she made quite a sight with the puffy red eyes and crinkled federation uniform accompanying it.

'We shall Keiko, on one condition though' Keiko looked surprised and slightly suspicious - who knew what this devious Trill wanted?

'And what would that be Commander?'

'You have to call me Jadzia. Commander sounds far too impersonal for our present situation' Jadzia said, indicating her present state.

Keiko smiled, 'Of course…Jadzia'

* * *

Sorry its so short! I will try to update soon - thanks again for reading!


	4. Business as usual

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

This is for 'sova enari' thanks for the encouragement!!

sorry its short, its just a stop gap for (hopefully) bigger chapters

_

* * *

_

_There are just some things that no one should have to experience, and Galitep was one of them. There was no need for the things that went on in those cells - in those people's homes. It was disgusting._

_The thing that made it worst was the child. When we went to try and liberate that camp, to rescue those people, I know it wouldn't be pretty but I have become so used to the violence that most things don't even phase me anymore. But that child, she couldn't have been more than 4 or 5 years old and she was cleaning the wounds of the prisoners. A five year old! There is a difference to what I went through as a child and what she has already gone through in her short life on Bajor. _

_Thankfully, we were able to help her, and we sent her to a monastery not far from here. It won't be an ideal life - not many children to interact with - no doting parents - but at least she will have food and a relatively safe home._

_I wanted to keep her here, but I know now that what I was asking would have been impossible. We can barely feed and look after ourselves, let alone a little girl. No matter how special._

* * *

Major Kira Nerys was more that a little annoyed. It was now 9:32 and Jadzia was more than two hours late for work - it wasn't so much that she was late, more that she hadn't been responding to Kira's attempts to call her. The computer said that she wasn't in her quarters, or on the replimat - so where was she?

Kira had had enough. With a frustrated sigh (and a few startled looks from nearby personnel), she stormed out of Opps and began to search. Not one person dared to stop her, and everyone moved out of her way as if she had pointed a phaser at them.

The computer had said that Jadzia's commbadge was in her quarters, but her bio-sign was not. This most probably meant that - in typical Jadzia style - Jadzia had gone somewhere unexpectedly and left her commbadge in her quarters. A lot of good it would do her there.

After asking Julian, The Chief and (shudder) Garak, Kira went in search of Odo. Surely her old friend the security chief would know where the illusive Trill was.

On her way to the security office, Kira located Odo in Quarks bar, attempting, yet again, to persuade the bar keep to share some prized information. No latinum involved. Needless to say, it did not seem to Kira that this discussion was working in Odo's favour.

Altering course, Kira headed directly to Quark and Odo - hopefully one of them would be able to tell her where Jadzia was. But if not, at least she could have some fun annoying Quark!

Nearing the bar, Kira started to hear snippets of the duo's conversation;

'For the last time Odo, I don't know anything about the' Quarks last ditch attempt to save himself had quite obviously fell on deaf ears if Odo's grunt of disbelief was anything to go by.

'I have no doubt, Quark' Odo's emphasis on Quarks name was not lost over the rapidly disappearing space between Kira and the Security Chief. 'that you know more than you are letting on, and whatever "rule of acquisition" it is….'

'107'

The look Odo gave Quark could have frozen Vulcan but apparently this wasn't new to Quark

'…that is preventing you from aiding my investigation, could cause you to end up in a holding cell'

'On what charge?!' Quark glared at Odo with a mixture of hate, curiosity and, was that fear?

'On aiding and abetting. Or how about 'knowingly withholding information pertaining to a criminal investigation' Odo almost looked smug as Kira came to stand next to them. Quark started to back up with his hands held out in front of him in an 'I'm innocent - don't hurt me' manner. Kira smirked as the joint force of the two officers caused Quark to scurry off into the depth of his bar - no doubt to try and con some helpless traveller out of his savings.

'Not that I don't enjoy your company Major, but to what do I owe the pleasure?'

'I need to find Dax, Odo. She isn't in her quarters but her commbadge is and i don't know where she would be. There are more than 30 trills on board DS9 right now and i don't really want to play 'hide and seek' with her if i can help it.'

''Hide and seek'?' Odo's tone was curious rather than teasing, so Kira bit her tongue against the snappy retort that was fighting its way out. Instead she said;

'it's an Earth Expression. I think it's a children's game - everyone hides while another tries to find them.'

'Ah, thank you Major.' Odo bowed his head slightly and then resumed the original conversation 'So your looking for Lt. Commander Dax?'


	5. Hotter than the fires of hell

**Firstly, i would like to thank all of my reviewers and apologise for not updating sooner.**

**I really need help with this story, i have no idea where it is going or how Kira will reacct so your thoughts are very much welcome!**

**I do not own DS9, but i suppose you already knew that..**

* * *

Previously on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine;

'Ah, thank you Major.' Odo bowed his head slightly and then resumed the original conversation 'So your looking for Lt. Commander Dax?'

* * *

Kira nodded her head and Odo escorted her out of the increasingly busy bar, and out into the calmer promenade. A gentle hand on the small of her back had her walking in the direction of Odo's office. Once there, Odo positioned himself behind his desk and Kira took the guest seat facing him. They sat in silence for a long few seconds, simply staring at each other across the constable's desk before said security officer broke the silence.

'I hope you don't believe anything…..serious had happened to commander Dax?' But his question came out more like a statement, causing Kira's eyebrows to inch slightly higher up her forehead.

'No, not at all. It's just that with Captain Sisko gone for the day, I would like to make sure that the station runs smoothly. Besides, Julian has been to Opps twice already looking for her and he is slowly running out of excuses.' A small smirk crossed her lips as she contemplated her two friends' relationship - Kira doubted that particular friendship would ever be anything but awkward for anyone in the vicinity.

Odo on the other hand, was still thinking about her previous words. Captain Sisko had left late last night with Captain Yates to visit Bajor. It wasn't exactly a spur of the moment decision, but it was as close to one as the captain of a space station could get. He knew that Nerys would never admit it, but she was decidedly more confident in her abilities when it wasn't up to her to make the ultimate decision. She was a lot more…..free with her speech and her obligations when Sisko was there for her to fall back on. Kira tended to revert back to her resistance mind set if left in charge on her own for too long. Which he supposed was understandable, but he still found himself awaiting Sisko's return, and with it, the return of his Major. In short moment of weakness, he realised that he still wished that he could call her **his** Major to her face. With that small revelation, he also realised that all of these humans onn board the station were making him soft.

After remembering that he had not made any acknowledgment to the fact that Kira had spoken he replied, in his signature gruff voice:

'I am sure that the Doctor will find at least a few more excuses for visiting, but in the mean time, we will find commander Dax' with a small nod of his head to Kira, he spun around to the control panel behind him and began inputting data.

'How long exactly has Dax been missing?' The question from Odo was met with a stony silence in which, when he looked back towards her, he found Kira Fuming. Her face had taken on a light red hue and with a start that caused Odo to fall back in his chair, she began pacing a small circuit in front of his desk.

'I don't know! She hasn't even bothered to turn up for her shift in Opps this morning! I wouldn't find it as aggravating if she wasn't the chief science officer, or if I knew where she was!' During her small speech, Kira had begun to speed up her pace and gesticulate quite madly. Odo found this new anger technique strangely reminiscent of said missing officer.

'I am sure she did not do this to anger you personally Major.' he said this with a barely repressed smile and his words caused Kira to stop quickly and stare at the constable. Her mouth opened as if to tell him off for his gentle, and decidedly out of character teasing, but before she could utter a syllable he was speaking again.

'I do believe I have found her, however. She appears to be in the O'Brian's private quarters'

'Thank you Odo' This was said with a genuine smile and it seemed as if any hostility - at least towards him - had been forgotten

Too soon however, she realised why she was thanking him and her frown returned. She bid the security chief goodbye and stormed in the direction of the habitat ring. Odo had never been more thankful to be himself in all of his existence.

* * *

In the O'Brian's quarters, Keiko had just finished replicating a raktajino for Jadzia and herself. She placed her own on the side because it was far too hot to begin drinking. Jadzia however had no such worries and began drinking the strong, hot liquid as if it were water.

'Isn't that hot?' Keiko was transfixed, never before had she seen someone drink a raktajino that quickly when it had just been freshly made. And she was with Miles when he first began to work aboard the station!

'Yes it is rather,' Jadzia didn't seem to grasp the concept of letting the liquid cool slightly before drinking it. 'but I like it better this way. So, shall we carry on? It seems strange that the person writing this diary is the same person who carried kirayoshi for you not a year ago.' Jadzia once again found herself with a look of awe on her face and Keiko found herself nodding.

Putting her almost empty cup on the table in front of her, Jadzia picked the padd back up and placed it between the two of them so that they could both read at their own pace. Before long, they were both wrapped up into the mind of the ex-freedom fighter.

_I don't know exactly how long it has been since I last wrote, but I know that it has been at least several years. I haven't been neglecting my long forgotten duty out of lack of want, merely from lack of time. And a lack of privacy. It has been so busy on Bajor lately, I truly believe that those stupid spoon heads are finally beginning to admit defeat. More and more of the guards are being removed back to Cardassia - or some other planet that the murderers are in the process of destroying. _

_Over the years, our small infiltration operations of just 5 or 6 of us have turned into small armies of Bajorans ready to fight for our freedom. There are now several hundred of us with more and more help - not just from fighters but also from the farmers providing food and the kind families providing shelter every now and again. As time goes on, and as the generations of Bajorans that have been oppressed increases with it, more and more people are being encouraged to help save their people, and that self sacrifice will be the Cardassians un-doing._

_We have just had word that the federation have 'decided' that we are now oppressed enough to try and help. Typical. Just as we are starting to win, just as we are starting to be able to fight for our rights and have something to show for it, the federation decide to step in and take all of the credit. _

_The general fear of the Cardassians has been slowly diminishing for several months now. Perhaps even years. It started slowly, but with more and more people defying the Cardassians and helping us, or even joining the cause, we have become a force to be reckoned with. Shakaar recently converted an abandoned Cardassian ship yard into a sort of school - hundreds of us have started to learn how to fly the outdated ships and use the heavier machinery. it's a small step but at least we now have a better way of defending ourselves._

_Fortunately for us Bajorans, the more pressure and rules you lay upon us, the more we fight back. With the Cardassians tough hand and trigger happy fingers, we have become strong and willing to fight for any just cause. We may have been a perfectly content species before the occupation, but after this is all over and we have our home land back, we will never take orders from any non-Bajoran again._

* * *

When Kira finally reached the O'Brian's quarters, she typed in her emergency override - with a little bit more force than necessary - and stormed into her old home. However, once inside, she stopped short. The lights were dimmed but even in the low light she could still make out the faint tear tracks running down both women's cheeks and both of their puffy red eyes. In a moment her anger evaporated and was replaced with concern over her friends wellbeing.

'Are the two of you alright?' upon hearing the majors voice, the two women in question snapped their heads up so quickly that Kira was afraid they may have sprained a muscle. It was then that Kira noticed other aspects of her two friends countenance - Jadzia had her Starfleet uniform on inside out and it looked to be the same one as yesterday, if the large brown stain on her left leg was anything to go by. Accompanying her puffy red eyes and scruffy uniform, Jadzia had no comm badge on her and only seemed to be carrying an old Bajoran padd. The said padd was held tightly in her left hand, between herself and Keiko, and upon seeing Kira was swiftly held behind her back - but not before Kira took note of the sudden change and guilty expression on her face.

Kira turned to stare at Keiko who looked equally as guilty but not quite as scruffy. Thankfully, it was keiko's day off, so she at least wasn't late for school - but Kira was sure that there was something more pressing for the woman to be doing than reading a Bajoran padd.

Jadzia was the first to get over her initial surprise and find her tongue.

'Honestly Nerys, I can explain!'

* * *

Just a little cliffhanger there for you! :D

Thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
